Canadian Forces
The Canadian Forces(officially The Canadian Armed Forces) are unified armed forces of Canada, as created by the National Defence Act which states the Canadian forces are the Armed forces of Her Majesty raised by Canada and consist of one service called The Canadian Armed Forces. Commander in Chief- Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of Canada, represented by Governer-General Michaelle Jean It consists of three main branches: The Canadian Forces Maritime Command(MARCOM),The Canadian Forces Land force command(LFC) and The Canadian Forces Air Command (AIRCOM). Approximately Regular Force Members: ) HMCS Victoria(HMS Unseen in the United Kingdom)]] 62,000 Reserve Force Members: 25,000 Canadian rangers: 4000 ''The Victoria cross The Victoria cross is the highest Canadian medal possible to get. The Victoria Cross wil be awarded for the '' ''most conspicuous bravery, a daring or pre-eminent act of valour or self-sacrifice or exteme devotion to duty. '' ''Each subsequent award of the cross will be indicated by a plain bronze bar ornamented with laurel leaves '' ''attached to the centre of the crimson ribbon, which holds the medal on to the chest of the recipient. '' The Canadian Forces were heavily involved in the Second World War and the Korean war, and from 1950's on, became more of a peacekeeping within the United Nations sanctioned conflicts. The Forces today are funded by approximately $19,billion anually and rank 46th in size compared to the worlds other armed forrces, and they are made up of a population of about 87,000(including the reservists). editremovemove The forces' 62,000 personnel are divided into of and , and other non-commissioned positions. The Governor General appoints, on the advice of the Prime Minister, a (CDS) as the highest ranking in the forces, and who, as head of the , commands the CF from the (NDHQ) in , . On the Armed Forces Council sit the heads of the three environmental commands – the Maritime Command, the Land Force Command, and the Air Command – who collectively oversee the operational commands of the Canadian Forces – the Canada Command, the Expeditionary Force Command, the Special Operations Forces Command, and the Operational Support Command. The sovereign and most other members of the also act as , honorary , air-commodores-in-chief, admirals, and captains-general of Canadian Forces regiments, though these positions are ceremonial. The Canada Command (CANCOM) is an operational element created on 31 January 2006, to improve response time to domestic terrorism and natural disasters, and is commanded by a commissioned officer who reports directly to the CDS. CANCOM is responsible for the management of NAVCOM, LFC, and AIRCOM to ensure national security, both in emergency and routine situations, and is analogous to and works closely with the United States Northern Command, as well as the United States Department of Homeland Security. The command directs operations through six regional joint task forces, with Joint Task Force North responsible for activities previously carried out by Canadian Forces North Area. Approximately 26,000 citizen soldiers, sailors, and aircrew, trained to the level of and interchangeable with their Regular Force counterparts, and posted to CF operations or duties on a casual or ongoing basis, make up the Canadian Forces Primary Reserve. This group is represented, though not commanded, at NDHQ by the Chief of Reserves and Cadets, who is usually a major general or rear admiral, and is divided into four components that are each operationally and administratively responsible to its corresponding environmental command in the Regular Force – the Naval Reserve (NAVRES), Land Force Reserve (LFR), and Air Reserve (AIRRES) – in addition to one force that does not fall under an environmental command, the Health Services Reserve. The reserve force is enlarged by the Canadian Forces Supplementary Reserve, which comprises a voluntary call-up list for trained former CF regular- and reserve-force personnel who can be considered for reactivation in the event of a national emergency. From this group of reserves is formed the Cadet Instructors Cadre, a sub-component of the CF reserve consisting of approximately 7,500 commissioned officers and officer cadets. Their primary duty is the training, safety, supervision, and administration of nearly 60,000 cadets between the ages of 12 and 19 in the Canadian Cadet Movement, which is divided into the three environmental divisions – the Royal Canadian Sea Cadets, the Royal Canadian Army Cadets, and the Royal Canadian Air Cadets – and located in approximately 1,150 corps and squadrons across Canada. Also part of the CF reserve are the Canadian Rangers, who provide surveillance and patrol services in Canada's arctic and other remote areas, and are an essential component to Canada's exercise of sovereignty over its northern territory. A video of the Canadian Forces: LGqHN0JOaDk Category:Canadian Forces